This invention relates broadly to reinforced utility mats or the like which can be used variously as tarpaulins, tent-like shelter halves, windbreak sheeting, revetting, cargo slings, and other various uses. More specifically, the invention relates to two modified types of such utility mats which are particularly applicable to military use by combat engineers and field soldiers being particularly further useful primarily as overhead foxhole cover means and, alternatively, as suspension foot bridge means.
First considering the stated primary use for my utility mat, the improved mat herein is useful as a portable mat assembly for combat soldiers suitable for field emplacement preferably as an overhead cover for a foxhole to provide light infantry troops with protection from near-miss indirect fire under combat conditions, but also adaptable for use as camouflage, as a foot bridge across a narrow ravine or ditch, or as revetment, or any other general utilitarian function. In particular, the protection is provided for personnel fighting from within foxholes. It is conventional that light infantry troops fight on foot to take and hold objectives. In the course of such operations, the troops may be subjected to indirect fire from weapons using overpressure and high-velocity fragments which could inflict casualties upon them. Inasmuch as indirect fire is a primary cause of casualty against light infantry in both the offense and defense, countermeasures thereagainst are needed. Tests have shown that properly constructed overhead cover for defensive fighting positions can be the effective countermeasure to enhance the dismounted soldier's chances of surviving the threat of indirect fire. Methods presently available as overhead cover for individual fighting positions are considered inadequate and unsafe in the modern battlefield. Besides being very labor and material intensive, the resulting structures are frequently improperly designed and built as a result of lack of time, tools, and knowledge. Because of the rapid pace in the modern battlefield, overhead covers besides being effective, must also be capable of rapid installation, for example, within fifteen to thirty minutes. A lightweight, prefabricated apparatus fully equipped with all installation hardware would relieve unit leaders of the logistic and coordination task of providing the designs, tools, skills, and materials required to fabricate effective overhead cover. Hasty overhead cover is not intended to fully protect against direct-hits of indirect fire weapons rounds which in addition to blast and fragments, cause casualties by kinetic energy. A lightweight, overhead cover structure system, supporting 18"-36" of soil can provide protection against high-velocity ballistic fragments and blast overpressure produced by near-miss indirect fire.
Prior overhead protection apparatuses generally resembled a poncho with two sleeves at each end which, when filled with earth, acted as deadman anchors. The deadman components were then buried in shallow trenches parallel to the fighting position walls and the overhead cover was backfilled to a depth of 18". Sections of the overhead cover could be snapped together to cover along trenches. The overhead cover had a total weight of about two pounds and could cover a 36" wide excavated position. The overhead cover was designed to be carried as part of a soldier's combat load and was expendable. Fabric failure of the prior apparatuses occurred in tests at approximately 13 psi overpressure, with tearing along the fabric edge parallel to the foxhole sides. No pullout of the deadman was noted, if properly installed. However, improper installation resulted in collapse of the cover. Also, the overhead cover could not retain a uniform soil cover due to the tendency of soil to fall off the edge into the excavated fighting position.
While the preferred use of this invention is discussed above in conjunction with its use as an overhead cover for foxholes, it is amply clear that my mat assembly may equally well serve as camouflage to obscure battle positions to be placed and secured across a narrow ravine or ditch to support personnel movement thereacross. It is, moreover, also clear that the mat assembly may be put to use as revetment along battlefield surface for general purposes obtainable therefrom.